So Far Gone
by Rasta Kid
Summary: Fame comes with so many consequences,i thought i was so innocent until i seen the flashing lights and money and all of that faded away.Thats when i wanted more.
1. Chapter 1

In a club in Houston

"Ok I'm going to take you under my wing tonight" said Greg as they walk into the club with the flashing lights and people all over

"Um ok" said Ashley walking through the club

"So you ready to have a good time tonight" said Greg

"Ah ya" said Ashley as he pats her on the back

"Good because we're in V.I.P so were going to have a good time" said Greg as they walk up

They walk into this room with nice white sofas and a bartender who will make any drink you want and full of girls all who look like they are models or perfect. I have never seen anything like this I guess this is just the lust of life. They all seem like they are waiting for you to talk to them. And it seem like everyone in there had money flowing out of their pockets

"Well go do something "said Greg pushing Ashley over to one of the girls

"hey" said Ashley sitting next to a girl who seemed to be dressed kind of slutty for her standards but the girl gave good conversation and seemed to interested in some of the same things I am

"So you make music" said the girl

"Ya, I sing and I dabble in rapping but I suck at it" said Ashley

"Wow that's sweet" said the girl

"What's your name" said Ashley leaning over to her so the girl could hear her over the loud music

"Carmen" said Carmen with a smile

"Beautiful name" said Ashley

"So what are you doing hanging out with greg" said Carmen

"He's cool, he's helping me with the music thing" said Ashley

"Around here he is the resident jerk, he tries to get in every girls pants" said Carmen taking a sip from her drink

"Well I don't know him that well but he seems like a good guy" said Ashley

"You're cute" said Carmen putting her hand on Ashley's knee

"Thanks" said Ashley

"Do you want to dance" said Carmen

"Ya sure" said Ashley as Carmen leads her to the dance floor

She danced to the song so smooth and she made me feel things I have never felt before while I was dancing, the look in her eye told me she wanted more then she put on. It was like she was putting a spell on me because I felt closer to her the more she danced, like her movement was telling me everything she wanted.

"I've never been with a girl before" said Carmen biting her lip and touching Ashley

"Neither have I" said Ashley with a smile

"Really well how about you take me back to the hotel and we can give it try and seen how things happen" said Carmen whispering in Ashley's ear

"How could I say no" said Ashley leading Carmen out of the club

Is this the life I really want to lead, money, cars, clothes, hoes. Hell who cares, I know she only wants me cause she seen me in the Lounge and I'm a musician and I paid for all the drinks she was drinking (even though I'm flat broke). Money can get you a lot of things, I used to hit on girls like this and I would never get anything to happen but now it's in my hands I can do whatever I want.

The Next Morning in the hotel

I wake up the next morning she is still there, im surprised I thought she would just leave me; I don't know how this shit works. I slowly get out of the bed and put on my robe so I don't wake her. I call room service to get some food.

"Good morning" said Carmen wearing nothing

"Great" said Ashley" I got some breakfast it should be here in a few"

"Ok" said Carmen sitting in Ashley's lap and kissing her

"So was last night up to par" said Ashley

"Oh yes" said Carmen

"good" said Ashley as her phone starts ringing" I have to get that" as Carmen gets up from her lap and Ashley runs in the room to get the phone

"hello" said Ashley

"Where are you kid" said Greg

"Um in my hotel room" said Ashley

"So you just had your first experience with these kind of girls" said Greg

"She isn't like that" said Ashley looking over at Carmen who is watching tv

"Look you're an artist you can get it anytime you want and you know your never going to see her again" said Greg

"Nobody knows who I am" said Ashley

"Just listen to me" said greg

"Man I got to go" said Ashley

"Ok but your flight leaves at 7 tonight to go to Atlanta" said Greg

"Hey while you were on the phone room service came" said Carmen in a robe

"oh sweet it looks great" said Ashley going for the food" so how long have you lived in Houston"

"All my life" said Carmen taking a sip from her orange juice

"That's cool" said Ashley

"Your not staying here are you" said Carmen looking Ashley in the eyes

"Well I just came here for a week and then I'm leaving tonight" said Ashley

"Oh" said Carmen

"im sorry, I don't do this to people" said Ashley" I will call you and keep in touch"

"No it's just nice to be with someone sometimes" said Carmen" I'm used to people just leaving"

"but I'm telling you I will talk to you" said Ashley kissing Carmen" now eat your breakfast so we can have a goodtime today"

She was right about everything she was saying, all of this turning me into a person I think I want to be. I think I should just play along with it. So I will take her out of the hotel and show her a good time and take her shopping for whatever she wants, so I can see her smile one more time before I leave this place, she seems like a nice girl but I heard what greg said and I think he might know better then me im straight out of high school in this big world full of flashing lights I have so much to learn.

Later that night at the airport

"hey kid, make this quick we have to get on the plane" said Greg looking at his watch

"Ok, give me a minute" said Ashley holding on to Carmen's hand

"I had such a great time today" said Carmen

"so did I" said Ashley" you made my time here a lot of fun"

"Ya look just call me anytime ok, I would love to talk to you" said Carmen

"Me too" said Ashley

"Come on now" said Greg motioning for Ashley to hurry

"I just want you to know, I like you a lot" said Carmen hugging Ashley

"You should be the one that I see every time that im here" said Ashley in Carmen's ear and walking toward Greg to get on the plane

………..But when I'm I really even here

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere and I also do now own the song featured in this chapter it is property of Drake(off his album so far gone)

I was in the studio all week and I have been working really hard on this album. I just want to work so I can make something out of my self but Greg and the people he chills with just like to party 24/7..who am I kidding so do I but it doesn't always end up with something good like tonight were at this club…I don't think it can be considered a club cause it's just us and a shit load of girls that are strippers…that's what got me in trouble last time Carmen calls me all the time it's good to talk to her but I feel like I broke her heart. But back to my story we're in this club ok

"You guys have nothing better to do then go to strip clubs" said Ashley sitting down

"Once you get the serious money you will find that it is something that you can enjoy" said Greg

The girl that came on to the stage or whatever you call it was beautiful a blond that looked like she knew what she was doing to everyone in the room that would make then give up the money. They way she moved was so smooth with the music.

"Hey Ashley close your mouth there's slobber coming out of your mouth" said Benny one of Greg's friends

"Shut up" said Ashley blushing a little

I did the only thing I knew to do give her the money that she wanted. She gave me this look that made me give her almost everything I had, but I knew this girl should have more then this. She seemed like she was stuck here but you never know she could like this.

"Hey Benny do you know her" said Ashley

"Ya that's are Spencer she about the same age as you, real sweet girl she's just gets crazy at times" said Benny

"Oh" said Ashley

"Do you want her to dance for you" said Greg nudging Ashley

"Oh n…" said Ashley as Greg interrupts

"This is good for you" said Greg

"How" said Ashley

"We'll take care of this" said Greg

"She said she didn't want it" said Benny trying to get Greg to understand

Every time Greg tries to help me experience life I end up doing something stupid…please don't let this be one of those times

"Take a seat here little lady, your about to get something your never going to forget" said Greg

"are you only doing this cause i prefer girls over guys cause, im not really focusing on sex right now so…" said Ashley trying to get out of the chair

"no you wait here" said Greg leaving the room

The room was pretty big it had a pole in the middle of the floor, which made me really nervous, the room made you feel like it was safe, so I calmed down…until I seen her.

"you look nervous" said Spencer coming in the door wearing a tight dress the showed off all the curves on her body

"Oh no" said Ashley sitting up in the chair

"Good" said Spencer

"why is that good" said Ashley

"see you are nervous" said Spencer laughing at Ashley

"I have never had a exotic dancer, dance for me" said Ashley

"Well, it's a first for me to I have never danced for a girl as cute as you" said Spencer pinching Ashley's cheeks

"ya I know im cute" said Ashley

"no cute like a baby puppy" said Spencer

"Harsh" said Ashley

"So let's stop the small talk and get this thing going" said Spencer getting close to Ashley

"I can't do this, im with some one" said Ashley

"Um I don't want to get with you just want your money, hope that wasn't to blunt" said Spencer

"No I like to hear the truth" said Ashley

"Do you want to talk or do you want me to dance because we can do that" said Spencer

"You can dance" said Ashley

"Ok just relax" said Spencer

She danced to the song like I wasn't even there, she just used me as a object…and again me being my stupid self I put the money all over her. Im going to be broke by the time I get out of this place.

Three weeks later

"What do you do" said Spencer sitting in Ashley's lap

"Im a singer and I write for some artist" said Ashley" it pays the bills"

"That's where you're getting all this money from" said Spencer

"yep" said Ashley

"so whats up with you and that Carmen chick" said Spencer

"oh she's going to be here tomorrow" said Ashley getting excited

"that's so great" said Spencer" my boss thinks im having sex with you"

"do I look like that kind of person" said Ashley" and you wouldn't do anything like that I know"

"ya I know but he's slightly crazy" said Spencer

"so what do you want to do…besides this like in life" said Ashley

"a Doctor, im going to school right now but sometimes I just don't have the time" said Spencer

"that's great" said Ashley looking at the clock on the wall" well I have to get back to the studio"

"so I will see you next week" said Spencer

"ya same time" said Ashley hugging Spencer

Back at the studio

"what do you have for us" said Greg siting in the chair at the controls

"I have some stuff written down and we can run with it" said Ashley walking into the booth and putting on her headphones

"Ok you ready" said Greg with his finger on record

"Yep" said Ashley opening her book

"_Hey there, pretty girl/you know exactly what you got, and I dont blame you at all you can't resist it/Especially when the lights so bright, and the money so right, and its coming in every single night/ She dont wanna leave, she just stuck in…" sang Ashley _

"I like that" said Greg stopping her" when you get to the part about she don't want to leave, screech it out a bit you get me"

"um ya" said Ashley"

"But finish what you have there" said Greg pushing record

"_Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlanta/__she just stuck in /Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlantavegas, Houstatlantavegas  
And she dance. To this song. And she dance to this song. And it go:  
Hey now now watch her go down_" sang Ashley after she is done she tells then to stop

"What's up that's hot" said Benny

"Can I try something" said Ashley

"what" said Benny

"to rap" said Ashley

"if your up to it" said Benny" just relax ok, do you need a minute to write anything"

"no I'll just see what I can come up with on the spot" said Ashley" im good now"

"Ok" said Greg pushing record

"_We all got dreams and we all start reaching, all start peaking, all-star weekend..  
One hotel room and all ya'll sleeping, housekeeping knock to see if all ya'll decent  
Young girls envy the life ya'll leading, never satisfied with a nice calm evening  
You be at the games looking right all season, but you always with me on the night ya'll leaving ass low, ass low, I always request you/ You go get fucked up and we just show up at your rescue Carry you inside get you some water and undress you _I give you my all, _and the next morning you'll forget: Who, or Why, or How, or When  
Tonight is probably' about to happen all over again Cuz she live in a mindset that I could never move to Until you find yourself, its impossible to lose you Uh..Because I never had you... Although I would be glad to. I probably go and tattoo. Your name on my heart"_

"Call Kyla and tell we have a hit" said Greg smiling at Ashley

TBC

Thanks for reading


End file.
